Electric plugs having an inner housing which can be plugged into an outer housing are frequently provided with large tolerances, yet are intended to be free of play. Plugs of this type are frequently used, for example, as a chamber block inserted into a receptacle housing, in particular in the motor vehicle industry. The tolerance can lead to overpressing during mounting, as a result of which high plugging forces arise and it becomes more difficult to remove the inner housing during maintenance. Play can also occur between the inner and outer housing, as a result of which the service life of the electric plug is shortened due to vibrations and movements of the inner housing relative to the outer housing. Furthermore, the contacts of a mating plug can be lost or damaged as a result of the vibrations.